Awakening
by swanqueengranger
Summary: Regina is awoken in a very passionate way. This is a bit of SQ smut. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening**

**Summary - **Regina is awoken in a very passionate way. Ok, this is a little bit SQ smut. Just saying.

She isn't sure what the tangible thing that wakes her is.

She guesses it is the tender kiss against the underside of her jaw.

She only knows it is the tickling of golden hair across her breast; the warmth of a body she knows all too well, already on fire, pressing against her that sends her mind into overdrive.

A grinning gasp escapes her lips before she is even fully awake.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice is breathy.

Because she is immediately wet.

"Waking you up."

Emma's low voice pools through the darkness surrounding them and she feels the savior slide impossibly closer to her.

Feels the duvet tossed roughly from the bed, the cool air suddenly pressing in on the burning nakedness of her body before being warmed instantly by the heated bare skin of her lover pressed flush against her.

It is pure instinct that drives her towards the lips eagerly seeking her own and she is once again surprised that her body can respond this easily to someone so quickly.

It is a foreign concept to her, but before she can contemplate it too long, Emma's lips are pressing hard against her own.

The kiss is passionate and deep; inviting and dangerous all at once and she feels the comfort of the duvet settling back over their now tangled bodies.

There is no mistaking what Emma wants.

What she suddenly, _desperately_ wants.

As though sleep was not just wrenched from her.

A moan, low and breathy escapes her throat but Emma's lips never leave her own. She exhales through her nose, hands scrambling to tangle in her lover's hair draping over her shoulders, blanketing them as effectively as the duvet.

Instead, Regina tightens her arms around her younger lover and Emma whimpers into her mouth in reply.

Regina knows instantly that she is flooded with a silky wetness that she aches to touch and taste.

The kiss breaks as each woman gasps for air and it is Regina who glances at the clock, noting the time with an air of aggravation as Emma's tongue slithers its way down her throat.

"Emma… We don't have time…"

Her words fall into a breathy moan as Emma bites down just hard enough on her pulse point.

She arches off the bed, demanding closer attention, as if that were possible.

A breathy panting at her ear confirms what wandering fingers are screaming.

"God, I love when you do that."

An involuntary chuckle escapes her lips and Regina pulls hips hard against her own, a knee hooking over her thigh, turning her face roughly towards her young lover's.

Emma nibbles her neck once again and Regina pants, arching once more into the passion that is Emma Swan.

"God…"

Her breath is ragged, haugty at best as Emma moves lower. A nimble tongue darts around a straining nipple and Regina growls, her body on fire.

She can feel the blonde smirk at the sound, an exhilaration pushing against her skin as Emma sucks her nipple into a warm mouth.

The sensation is wonderful and her back arches of its own accord, head slamming against the silken pillows beneath her head as two fingers push deftly inside her.

A deep moan escapes her throat once again as she arches further into the touch. She pushes off the pillows with a power unknown to her and wrenches Emma's face towards her own. A gasping exhalation is swallowed by Emma's lips as she crashes their lips together and pushes deeper still.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **_**A bit of Swan Queen smut. **

_**A/N – Ok, here's part 2/3. Enjoy.**_

It is only when Emma's finger curl back, pushing deliciously hard against the spot only she knows, that Regina breaks the kiss with a startled and passionate pant.

She feels Emma pull herself up her body farther, the movement aiding to the curling of her fingers.

Desire shoots through her and it is all Regina can do to drag her eyes towards the green ones bearing down on her. When their eyes lock, Emma's mouth parts in a ragged breath, watching what she is sure is pure ecstasy on her face.

"God, Regina..." Emma voice is low and barely a whisper and she leans forward, breasts sliding against her own. "God."

Regina squeezes her eyes shut then and with a flex of her arm, Emma's fingers curl upwards again pressing harder into the spot that leaves the brunette speechless.

She wants to respond, to tell Emma exactly what she is doing, but the only thing she can do is dig fingers into a toned back. Her mouth drops open as she hears the responding moan against her ear.

Fleetingly, she thinks of the clock and how they really don't have time for this, but her body is refusing to listen to her brain and as she begins to feel the friction in her stomach, low and boiling, she shoves the thought away completely.

It would be a comical thought if the savior's fingers weren't buried inside her right now, pushing against her in a paced frenzy that is quickly rocketing towards a feeling she is not sure she will be able to contain.

A silken sheet slips against the hot skin of her leg and for a moment, she appreciates the contrast of the feeling. Suddenly, Emma shifts again, sliding up her body as she presses their foreheads together, dragging Regina's lower half with her as she snakes a hand quickly under her left thigh and pulls her open further.

Arousal drips from the blonde's gasps, suddenly impossible close, as they mix with her own.

This new angle presses her hips farther apart, her now open pussy sliding hard against her lover's stomach. Her hand presses down onto her, fingers buried deep inside and still moving.

A deep moan escapes both of their lips at the new contact. There is overwhelming wetness between them, allowing them to glide easily against one another. Fleetingly, she is shocked once more at her own body's ability to react this way.

And the blonde's unerring ability to coax it from her.

Fingers curl upwards once again and Emma pushes deeper. Regina's head curls back against her pillow and she gasps at the sensation.

Kisses press along the straining muscles of her neck and she feels herself grow impossibly wetter.

They both know she is close.

Emma tightens her hold on her thigh, squeezing it against her backside and Regina hooks her leg quickly over the offered body. A deep breathy exhalations hits her chest and she suddenly feels the wetness on the inside of Emma's leg.

"Oh my god…" The words escape her lips as she registers that it is Emma's own arousal she is feeling and a swell of emotion slams into her chest. It appears the blonde isn't the only one who can coax a definite reaction.

Their sexual relationship is always passionate, but this is something else.

Raw and desperate and yet loving. This is something to be shared with no one else.

A sliver of the half moon pools across the bed, a black sheet sliding down their tangled bodies. They are pressed almost too close, as if they are trying desperately to feel everything the other is feeling. Each moan and gasp is captured in the other's open mouth.

Refusing the Universe the opportunity to hear.

It is only for them.

"Oh God..."

The breathy moan is a hitched whisper and Emma, slick with sweat and their arousal rolls Regina's sweaty forehead.

A pant of breath hits her hair.

"God yes, baby, please cum for me."

Her entire body is on fire and the low grating of Emma's voice hits her straight in the gut. Rocking hips press flush on top of her, grounding her to their bed.

There was a time when she would have felt trapped by this, but right now, all she wants is more.

Toned legs press forward, pushing Regina's hips off of the mattress as she rises to meet the hips and the thrusts of the fingers still curling deep inside of her.

"Fuck..."

Her breath is coming in fevered gasps now, her mouth hanging open as she rides the hand and stomach high in the air.

She doesn't need to see the blonde above her to know the look that is on her face. Her hips roll fast and as her gasps turn to whimpers, she clutches for the headboard and squeezes hard, trying to ground herself before she falls impossibly hard over the cliff she is sprinting towards.

The blood is rushing in her ears, Emma's pants of air on her cheek. She can hear the woman whimpering as she presses a kiss to her neck.

And then she knows she can no longer hold it. Her legs tremble against the force rolling through her body. Her back arches off of the sheets, head burying against the pillows once more as she sucks in a deep breath.

Emma is there when her release slams out of her like a wave roaring in. Lips crash against hers as Regina shakes from the force of the orgasm ripping through her.

The gasping moan that rips its way from her lips is hungrily taken by Emma's mouth and then the blonde relaxes into a long moan of her own.

Regina can feel the wetness running down Emma's hand, feels it dripping onto her stomach

The sheet is warm against her backside as she drops against the bed once more.

A satisfied sigh presses against the blonde's tongue as it swirls around her own and Regina drags a hand upwards, gliding across her lover's back and tangles a hand in sweaty hair. The kiss is slower now and she can practically feel Emma's heart pounding against her chest.

Emma pulls back softly and she misses the pressure against her immensely. Involuntarily, her eyebrow begin to scrunch in protest, but smooth once more when she feels the sweaty forehead pressed once more against her own.

"God, Regina."

A low contented hum rumbles in her chest and she sighs into the feeling of the woman above her. All traces of responsibilities for the day have long been discarded.

The blonde's fingers are no longer curling, and hot breath pushes against her neck. She rolls her head towards the hot tongue that snakes across the skin.

Her body feels spent in the most amazing way, and still pressed flush against each other, she never wants to move.

Yet when Emma's fingers begin to pull slowly out of her, she finds she can't control the moan that falls from her mouth.

Her young lover hisses in appreciation.

"God, you're so tight."

Her voice presses hot against the curve of her ear and a low chuckle, full of desire escapes her lips. A Cheshire grin drags across her face as the blonde pulls back to lock eyes once more.

She feels fingers dancing up her skin and when they come into view, glistening with her wetness, her face falls slightly, whimpering in anticipation. When they disappear into the blonde's mouth, the moan they share is simultaneous.

Regina's mouth parts involuntarily as desire floods through her once more. She surges forward and hungrily captures the blonde's lips, greedily tasting herself there.

She swallows the moan from the blonde as her tongue crashes into Emma's mouth and quickly slides her hands across the blondes back, clutching her tighter. A hard kick sends the sheets from their legs, but their lips never part. With a grace she shouldn't have in this moment, she rolls the blonde to her right, pinning her to the bed as their lips continue to fight.

Emma's breath is ragged as she whimpers against her nose and both women break apart, gasping and staring.

The smell of sex and desire is thick around them and for a moment, panting is all that's heard in the silence of the bedroom.

Regina stares down as blonde tresses splay across tangled, sweaty sheets. Emma's eyes are dark with desire and she watches the quick rise and fall of exposed breasts as the blonde pushes off the bed.

With a low growl of want, Regina surges forward and slams lips against a hungry mouth once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening 3/3**

Summary: Regina is awakened in a very passionate way. This is Swan Queen smut. Just saying.

_A/N – Thank you for all of the amazing reactions to this story. I'm glad you have enjoyed it and thankful to all of you who took the time to drop me a note! I hope you enjoy._

The reaction is instantaneous as Regina's tongue slips between the blonde's lips. Emma's breath slams against her nose, a whimpering moan accompanying frantic hands that dig into her back.

The blonde pushes forward with an untold surge of desire, greedily yanking her closer, breasts sliding against her own. Regina moans softly into the frenzied kiss and pushes her lover back towards the bed once more.

Emma may have began this, but she is going to finish it.

As Emma's head slams back against the pillows, her back arches up and with a feline grin, she leans forward, capturing a hardened nipple roughly in her teeth. The deep gasp that serves as a response sends a jolt of desire straight to Regina's core.

A tongue quickly swirls the peek and suddenly, she feels hands tangling in her shorter hair, pulling her upwards.

Hard.

The jolt of pain on her scalp makes her gasp with sudden lust and for a split second, she is transported to a previous moment of frenzied lovemaking - being slammed into her office wall as Emma pushed into her. She can feel the sensation all over again – Emma's ragged breath whispering to her as she came unraveled in her hands.

With a sharp flick of her wrist, the sheet is tossed completely from their tangled bodies. The movement confuses the lust dazed blonde momentarily and her eyes track its movement.

It is the opening that Regina is looking for.

With a feral grace, she pushes herself completely atop the blonde, pressing two legs on either side of her lover as she leans forward. The action pushes her pussy once more against Emma's stomach.

Her previous arousal mixes easily with the pooling wetness she is once again feeling and she slows.

A long, low moan escapes the blonde's lips as Regina leans forward, hands braced on either side of the pillow as she slowly rolls her hips, smearing wetness once more across Emma's stomach.

"Oh god... Regina…"

She can't help the low groan that escapes her lips and it is followed by a quick gasp as he clit rubs the top of Emma's hips in a deliciously sinful way.

She has had many sexual encounters in her lifetime, but nothing has ever compared to the pure passion that she feels with this woman. A pressure of something more than want springs to life in her chest again and she squeezes her eyes tightly shut.

A low gasp fills her ears and suddenly, she feels Emma's hands secure her hips in place.

Strong, calloused hands that know how to bring her to heights she has never known possible.

With a slow determination, those fingers so recently buried inside of her, begin to clench and move.

Directing her hips to continue their movements.

"Fuck…"

For a moment, she is lost in the sensation once more. Already feeling the low burn beginning in her gut. It is Emma's raw voice that pulls her attention back to the woman beneath her.

Blonde hair is draped over the pillows beneath her but Emma's eyes are wide open, staring right at her. A slow smile drags one corner of her mouth up and for a moment, Regina imagines herself as she is being seen.

It is the sexiest she has felt in a long time.

Slowly, fingers release the sheets aside the blonde, wrinkles blooming on the silk where fists unclench. A short gasp leaves the blonde's lips when she draws fingers across a heaving chest, but her eyes remain locked on Regina's.

Her mouth falls open slowly as the finger's guiding her hips quicken their pace. She knows what Emma wants – to watch her come undone once more. To feel her dripping across her stomach and into her own arousal.

It is a tempting offer.

She wants to pin the blonde's arms above her head; whisper the kinds of things she knows can make her squirm as she rides her.

She wants to listen to Emma pant her name, meld them together as she comes.

But at the moment, she thinks, leaning her upper body backwards so she is rocking atop the blond, Regina has other plans.

She can hear the moan the new position elicits and she leans farther back, arching her back as she continues to grind against the blonde's hips. She is certain Emma is transfixed by the swaying of her chest.

She can hear it in the way her breath hitches and suddenly, fingers leave her hips.

Her gasp is involuntary as the blonde shifts quickly. One arm drapes across her lower back and Emma's warm tongue is suddenly wrapped around her nipple. The new position has shifted her placement, but Emma's hand against her lower back is keeping her movements steady.

A moan escapes her lips at the feeling of Emma's slick arousal suddenly pressing against her own. The blonde's moan vibrates against her chest and slowly, Emma begins to move, too.

A sharp nip on her breast brings the quick gasp from Regina's lips. Her hands skirt across toned shoulders and she feels Emma's arm tighten, her tongue snaking up her neck.

Rolling her head towards the blonde, she quickens the pace of their hips and is rewarded with a hiss of satisfaction. Regina moans low and hotly against the blonde's ear as Emma latches onto her pulse point once more.

"I'm going to make you come, Emma Swan."

She can hear the gasp that falls from the blonde's lips as tongue and teeth falter for a moment. She cannot help the grin that breaks across her face at the sound.

There are many things that define Emma Swan and her passion is one of them. It sometimes still amazes her how she can affect this woman so easily with a mere whisper.

The thought grinds to a halt as the arm around her hips tightens, crashing their hips closer. A small gasp echoes against Emma's ear and Regina feels herself grow wetter.

She darts her tongue out slowly and winds it around the blonde's ear lobe, just the way she likes it. When teeth sink tenderly into the flesh, Emma whimpers.

"Fuck, Regina..."

Her breath is coming in fast and shortened gasps now and she knows her young lover is close. One side of her mouth turns upwards and she sucks in a small breath as Emma's clit rubs her own.

"I want you to come in my mouth. I want to drink every single drop of you."

A low moan tears its way from the blonde mouth and for a brief moment, all movement stops. Regina tears her mouth away from the blonde's ear and wrapping her fingers around her chin, roughly turns her face towards her own.

Lips crash against each other once more and their simultaneous moans mix. Emma's arm slides away from her hips, already sensing what is going to happen. Tongues battle against one another as she pushes them back towards the bed.

When the blonde's back hits the pillows once more, Regina breaks the kiss and stares down into green eyes wide with desire. An unspoken conversation plays out between them and for a moment, a small smile is shared. In an uncharacteristic move, Regina leans forward and gently presses her lips against the blonde's.

Emma sighs into the kiss and lips move tenderly with one another.

It is when Regina's hips slide lower, pressing their bodies flush against one another that the kiss begins to turn heated once more. Emma's breath deepens against her nose and Regina snaps their lips apart with a grin.

Fingers have already began their dance south ghosting straining breasts and a hot tongue slowly follows the path. A deep moan pushes from the chest beneath her lips and she cannot help but grin into it. A soft hiss as she sucks a nipple into her mouth.

She loves how vocal Emma is. Unable to contain her emotions anywhere, it seems.

The blonde's stomach is rising and falling in fast breaths and Regina can smell the arousal still coating Emma's stomach. A lazy tongue glides through the wetness and she moans when she tastes herself mixed with Emma's sweat. The stomach ripples beneath her and she feels her gut flutter at the sensation.

She hears her name panted from above her and rewards the sound with a few quick flicks of her tongue against the sensitive skin of Emma's hip.

Emma's breath is ragged and Regina chances a glance upwards. One hand is raking through the blonde's hair as she arches her head into the pillow. She can feel Emma's leg already moving forward, pulling up to grant her complete access and she finds she can no longer wait for the taste she has been wanting since she was awakened.

One hand slides across the blonde's right thigh, pulling it roughly up against her back as she slides lower.

A panting moan greets her ears as she is suddenly assaulted by the smell of Emma's arousal. She gasps momentarily and breaths deep.

"God, Emma…"

Her voice is low and rough with desire as she stares at the glistening folds. Her breath is coming in short, hot bursts and by the way the hips in front of her are twitching, she knows the blonde is aching with need.

She wants to prolong this moment.

She wants to draw out every delicious second of the blonde's orgasm, leaving this woman limp and screaming her name.

She wants a million different things all at once but surges forward instead. With a flick of her tongue, she pushes past the folds of Emma's pussy and begins to quickly lap against the right side of her clit.

Emma bucks wildly against her and she merely arches her neck and pushes forwards one more. She knows exactly where to run her tongue, exactly what pace will drive this woman crazy.

A low moan pushes past her lips as Emma's taste blossoms across her tongue. It is one of the most erotic moments of her life.

Emma gasps above her and yanks her feet up flush near Regina's head. With a tight gasp, she can feel the woman begin a slow grinding pace of her own, fingers digging into her back. Regina hums her approval and drags her right hand across the toned ass suddenly so open to her.

Emma's slams a hand into the bed above her and she feels the sheets being lifted from the bed as she scrambles to find purchase. Something to ground herself.

Fingers dance across heated skin and Regina pushes forward, her breasts pressing against Emma's backside, urging her upwards as her tongue slows.

Emma whines at the slowed pace and grinds harder, but complies with the unspoken request. Regina groans at the sudden weight of her against her chest and she presses farther up, lifting her softly from the mattress. The blonde gasps at the new angle and Regina immediately guides two fingers inside of her, pushing with all of her might as her tongue resumes its frenzied pace.

A long moan rings in her ears as hands pull at her head.

Emma's pussy is slick against her face and Regina does not allow it to deter the quick pounding of her fingers. Whereas she enjoys a deep stimulation, she knows Emma likes a fast, hard penetration. The blonde's toes curl against the sheet and Regina pushes further into her.

Breasts are heaving with the weight of her lover's grinding lower half and she can feel a hot wetness dripping onto her.

"Oh god, baby. Oh god… Regina…"

A whimpering moan escapes her mouth and Regina doubles her efforts, eyes raking over the blonde's form as she presses back into the pillows and up into her mouth. She is suddenly entirely desperate to watch and feel this woman come undone and she knows she is close.

She feels Emma's walls tighten as she presses two fingers in deep, curling them before plunging them back once again. Her arm tightens with the exertion, but it doesn't matter. The blonde's breath is fast and short and she is whimpering her name.

It is the sexiest thing she has ever seen.

A low growl of possession starts in the back of her throat and she slides her tongue in a quick circle three times before resuming her quickened lapping. She feels the blonde's backside and legs begin to tremble against her chest and leans into the feeling. Emma's mouth drops open and her eyes slam shut.

"Fuck… Regina…."

A deep gasp slams her backwards and suddenly Regina's mouth is filled with the liquid warmth of Emma Swan. She moans deep into the shaking blonde and pumps her fingers twice, drawing a deep moan from the blonde's lips and spasms against her mouth.

Emma grunts as shockwaves of her orgasm ripple through her body and Regina swallows greedily, ripping her fingers out of the blonde's core and replacing them with her tongue. Wetness drips down her fingers, but it is nothing compared to the pooling in her mouth.

One hand tangles in her hair as Emma arches off of the bed, a low moan piercing the darkness as she holds her in place. She moans involuntarily into the blonde and drinks the abundant silk suddenly coating her tongue.

It is only when Emma begins to slowly lower herself to the mattress that she eases herself backwards, her tongue never leaving the blonde's entrance.

"Regina...stop…Oh god…"

She pulls away with a sigh, wetness smeared across her chin and pants. Her breath is hard and she gulps in air to calm the pounding of her heart. Emma's hand is draped over her eyes, her chest rising and falling in deep breaths.

A tongue darts out slowly to capture errant wetness and with a small turn, Regina grasps the sheets that she had previously tossed. The air, thick with the smell of sex, is suddenly softer as she slides up the panting chest beneath her.

The coolness of the sheet settles against her skin as Emma's legs immediately seek purchase with her own. One leg slips between the blonde's, crooking over as she pulls their bodies close in a unspoken melding. A single hand falls gently across her back and tightens immediately.

There is a part of her that reminds her of the time and of the mildly important things that need to be done, but as she slides one arm across the blonde's stomach, tightening the hold, she pushes the thought away.

Emma's green eyes turn to her as she settles into the pillow beneath their heads. A slow smile plays across her spent features as she pushes a tuft of sweaty hair from Regina's forehead.

She sinks forward then and presses their lips together in a slow movement. Emma hums softly into the action and she can feel the grin against her own lips. She finds herself mirroring it without thought.

Emma's breath is hot against her lips when the kiss ends, once again pressing their foreheads together. "We don't have time for this."

She can feel Emma's contented sigh as it presses against her and she sinks into the arms that tighten around her slightly. Pressing a soft kiss to the neck bared to her, Regina smiles into the skin.

"I know."


End file.
